Drunken Words
by gg5459
Summary: Everything in the GilmoreDanes house seemed to be going smoothly, but Luke was about to stir it up a bit.
1. Fights

**A/N: SO THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE FINALE, AND OF COURSE L/L ARE TOGETHER. AND THIS IS PROBABLY JUST A ONE SHOT. KINDA ANGST, BUT THE END WILL BE BETTER. LEAVE REVIEWS.**

**xoxo**

Lorelai was sitting in a bar in Litchfield with Luke. This was the first time, after many failed attempts, that he ever came to a bar with her. She wasn't sure why she had wanted him to go with her, but she certainly did not want to drink alone. She wasn't even sure what the sudden need to drink in a bar was about. When they had arrived, she had dived right in to the beers. She was on her fourth, maybe fifth. She'd lost count after the first. Luke had been giving her funny looks and telling her to slow down all night, but she wasn't listening, and even if she was, she couldn't register what he was saying.

"Can I ask you why in the hell we are in this smoke filled drunk invested place? We could have just as easily had a beer at your place." Luke asked as they sat at the bar.

"Come on Luke. This is just like that time you tried to make me breakfast. I want to go out and see the people. Plus the beer always tastes better with these damn peanuts." She said digging through the bowl of peanuts in front of her.

"We have peanuts at home." he said dryly.

"No we don't."

"Well I could have bought you some."

"Luke, its more fun to be out okay?" she said and was silent for a moment. "You should have a peanut bowl at the counter in the diner!" she told him as her eyes got big and her words slurred even more.

"I think you've had enough beers." Luke told her, taking the bottle sitting in front of her.

"HEY!" she yelled. "Get your own buddy." Lorelai said reaching for him, trying to get it back.

"Lorelai, you're drunk. You need to go home." Luke said as he tried to take her hand to pull her up to stand.

"NO! I want another beer!" she told her as she pulled her hands away.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her, whispering so no one else heard.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm out with boyfriend having a beer. Since when is that illegal? What are you the police now? 'Watch out ladies and gentleman! Officer Danes is in the house, and he might take all your beer for himself!'" Lorelai said, making a fool out of herself in front of the ten or so men that were in the bar that night.

"Aright. Let's go." Luke said, forcefully grabbing her arm.

"Christopher would never do this to me." she said as Luke dragged her along. As soon as his name rolled off her tongue her turned around. He didn't say anything until he was nose to nose with her, looking her straight in the eye.

"Don't you ever compare me to him again." he said in a quiet but angry voice. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him. Maybe it was the beers, or maybe it was just the mention of that mans name, and the fact that Lorelai had compared the two of them to each other.

"Let go of me." She said squirming to get out of his grip.

"You need to go home. You're going to be sick soon." Luke said still holding her hand and walking to the door.

"Luke, I'm thirty something years old. I can get home by myself." Lorelai said once again trying to yank her arm away from him.

"You can't drive." he said pulling her closer to the door.

"I'll take the bus."

"You hate the bus. Besides it's late, there will be creeps on it."

"I don't care. I don't want to go home with you."

"I don't really care what you want because clearly you are in no state to make the right choices." Luke said pulling her closer as they were almost at the door.

"What am I five?" Lorelai asked.

"You're sure as hell acting like it." Luke said loudly.

"Screw you Luke." Lorelai said. Luke turned around and put his arm behind her knees and picked her up into a cradle position. "Okay, put me down. Right now."

"No." he said shortly as he walked out the door and towards the car. "Open the door." he instructed her as they reached the passenger side of the truck. She just stayed still in his arms, crossing her arms across her chest and sticking her nose in the air. "Very nice Emily." he said.

Her mouth dropped as she looked at him trying to open the door. "You're an asshole. See this is why we didn't work before, or the time before that. Christopher would be sitting next to be in the bar having a good time."

As she said his name, Luke's entire body flinched. He brought her to a standing position. "Christopher would be in there even more wasted than you. Then how the hell would you get home? Huh? Who would take care of you while you're puking in the bathroom? Christopher is a drinking buddy, not a partner Lorelai. If I didn't love you, I would be sitting next to you in there drinking, not out here fighting with you." he yelled.

"You know, I slept with him to hurt you." she yelled in his face after thinking about it.

"Well mission accomplished." he yelled back at her.

"Good. And then after that, I married him just so everyone would rub it in your face." she said, continuing to yell.

"Well, you got everything you wanted then huh?" he said in a quieter voice as he lifted her up to put her in the car.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? You nearly killed me when you told me you didn't want to marry Me." she said, matching his tone.

"I never, never said I didn't want to marry you Lorelai." Luke said backing out of the spot they had parked in.

"Uh News Flash! You did." she said overdramatically, waving her hands a mile a minute.

"No. I said I couldn't just run off with you and get married. That's not the way to fix a fight."

"Running was your idea genius." she said starring out the window.

"Yeah, but it's not how you end a fight. It wasn't going to make all our problems just go away."

"I could have been a start." she said quietly.

"You could have not avoided me, and told me what was bothering you." he told her.

"Okay, see there's the problem. Before this whole April thing, I didn't need to tell you, you just knew. I liked it that way. You knew me better than I knew myself. But I'm not going to say to you 'Okay Luke, let me tell you everything you could have figured out two months ago but now suddenly cant.' You were my partner, you were the one who always saved me, and helped me, and pulled me out of the mess I managed to get myself into. And then suddenly I was replaced." she said as she let the tears fall. She wasn't sure how they were having this conversation, considering her current state. Maybe it was all the pain rushing back into her body that was sobering her up. She wasn't sure, but all she could do was wish for the drunken state back, so they didn't have to talk about this anymore.

"I never replaced you." Luke said reaching his hand over to put on her leg, but she moved away.

"What would you call it? Cause I'd love to know." Lorelai told him, still crying.

"I don't know I needed time to figure out everything with April."

"What about us, we had everything figured out. We had a date set and everything. It wasn't like you had to worry about planning a whole wedding, it was all done. All you had to do was show up on that day and say 'I do'. You didn't have to worry about cakes or tuxes or places, you had nothing to do. It was done. And you undid everything."

"I needed to find a way to make April apart of everything." he said, barely above a whisper.

"Well you did." Lorelai said starring out the window again.

"Yeah but not the right way. I lost you."

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at him. "Things happen." she said and looked at him for a minute. "You can just park at the diner. I can walk home."

"Oh no, you're going to need someone there. You're going to be sick."

"Yeah, I needed someone a year ago too. But you don't get everything you want, do you?"

The rest of the car ride was silent. Luke pulled into Lorelai's driveway and she bolted out of the car and into the house locking the door behind her. She went upstairs and went right to her bed, letting her tears accompany her to sleep.

Luke stayed outside in his truck. When she went in the house, he punched the steering wheel so hard; he was surprised it didn't crack. He waited until he saw every light in the house go off. He got out of the truck and walked up to the door, taking his key out and unlocking it. He walked upstairs to her room and saw her asleep, still in her clothes. He looked at her hair covering her tear stained face. He brushed a few locks behind her ears and took a seat in the chair across from her.

**xoxo**

Luke woke up to the sounds of Lorelai vomiting in the bathroom. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he knew he hadn't been asleep long. He got up and went in the bathroom to see her head in the toilet bowl. He walked over to her and took a seat behind her, holding her hair back for her. She whipped her head around and looked at him.

"I can do it myself." she said and turned back to the bowl.

Luke let go of her hair and started rubbing her back. After a few more minutes of vomiting, she turned to face him, leaning her body against the wall. He got up and got her a glass of water from the sink and sat back down across from her.

"So, we need to talk about this." Luke said looking at her as she had her head leaned back so she was staring at the ceiling.

"It's like 2 in the morning Luke." she said quietly.

"I don't have anywhere to be, do you?" he asked her, and she knew she was trapped.

"Look, I was drunk okay?" Lorelai said trying to stand up, but falling back to the floor.

"That's no excuse, and you knew what you were saying." Luke told her.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Lorelai said shaking her head.

"Maybe we should talk about last year. That's what brought on tonight."

Lorelai was silent for a minute. "Why did you say no?" she asked him, feeling the wounds re-open and the tears about to spill out.

"I couldn't choose you or April." Luke said.

"I wasn't asking you to choose me or April Luke. I was asking you to choose having me as your wife or having me as your nothing. And you chose nothing."

"You didn't give me enough time." he said.

"I gave you six months. Six months after cancelled our wedding. In those six months, when was there one time that you mentioned moving forward with wedding plans?"

"I was still trying to get used to April. I had a lot on my plate."

"Well, I hope it got lighter once you pushed me off." Lorelai said as the tears streamed down her face. She put her hands over her face, hating that she had let Luke see her like this.

"It didn't." he said a few minutes.

"What?" she asked him. "Of course it did."

"I got even harder." he told her as his heart was ripping in half. "I couldn't talk to you when I needed you, I couldn't kiss you when I wanted too. I couldn't just lay here in bed next to you, I couldn't do anything."

"Your choice." she told him, looking at the floor.

"You think I don't understand that? I had to live everyday without you, while you were with him. I had to get up every morning knowing I was never going to be happy again. But I still had to act happy and functional for April. You honestly think I felt no remorse for hurting you? Come on Lorelai, I love you. Of course I felt horrible. It was all my fault. I caused the wound. And then seeing you with him was like rubbing gallons of salt in that wound. I screwed up and I'm truly, truly sorry for all of the pain I caused you. If I could take it back you know I would in an instant."

Lorelai looked at him for a minute. "Well, go ahead; I'm sure you want to yell at me for everything I did to you."

"I just have one question." he said, and was silent after he said that.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you love me?" he asked, looking at the tiles.

A small smile spread across her face and she scooted closer to him. "I will always love you." she said taking his hand.

"Good." he said smiling. "Then that's all I need to know. You should get to bed. Sleep while you can." she said standing up, and pulling her up with him before giving her a light peck on the lips.

Lorelai took as hand and the two of them walked over to the bed. "Hey Luke." she said pulling back the covers.

"Yeah." He said as he stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"No more bars okay?" she said with a smile.

"Good deal." he said, winking at her.

**xoxo**

**WELLL? WHAT DO YOU THINK? I THINK IT'S ONLY GOING TO BE A ONE SHOT. BUT LEAVE FEED BACK :) **


	2. More Fights and Clooney

**A/N: SO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED WANTED ME TO CONTINUEE. SO HERE IT IS. NOT QUITE SURE HOW LONG THE STORY WILL BE, BUT HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER. REVIEW PLEASE :) **

**AND FOR THOSE OF YOU READING ****SO THIS IS LOVE****, I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT, I WAS JUST TAKING A BREAK FROM IT. IT SHOULD BE UPDATED IN A FEW DAYS.**

**xoxo**

"I hate you." Lorelai said as she answered the phone that was next to her bed.

"Wake up." Luke said into the phone.

"Luuukkkkkeee" she moaned. "I barely slept last night."

"Maybe you shouldn't have drank so much." he joked.

"Ha." she said half asleep.

"Lorelai, you need to get up. It's already 9."

"Can't I just take the day off?"

"Sure, but you have to get up and call Sookie."

"You're mean. If you loved me you'd call her."

"Yeah, if only." he teased.

"Oh, what's that? I couldn't hear you, I think its cause I'm hanging up." she told him about to click the phone off.

"Okay, well have a good day. And I love you." Luke said, and cheers could be heard throughout the diner.

"Uh huh, so you say." Lorelai said.

"Go call Sookie, then go back to bed. But take some Advil first. And drink some coffee."

"Not my first big hangover Luke."

"I know, just…trying to help."

"Well, it's much appreciated. Now I gotta go, before my head explodes." she told him lying back down.

"Kay, come by later if you feel up to it."

"Aw, you miss me already?" Lorelai said getting cocky.

"Even when you're hung over, you're still a smartass."

"Even when I'm hung over, you're still not funny." she threw back at him.

"Goodbye." he told her, waiting to hear the click on her end of the line before hanging up.

**xoxo**

"Luke, I need coffee like five seconds ago!" Lorelai said as she rushed through the door of the diner.

"Hold your horses." he said from behind the counter.

"No, my horses are freaking out cause they haven't had any coffee." she said taking a seat at the counter.

"Why didn't you make any at home?" he asked setting a cup in front of her.

"Oh yeah, well I went to take the coffee out, and I spilled it all over the floor. And normally I'd be like oh no big deal there's more in the cabinet. So I go to the cabinet, and guess what? There's no more! So I rush down here, and now you won't give me any." she said before letting out a huge breath.

Luke just looked at her and motioned his eyes down to the mug in front of her.

"Thank you god."

"So uh, how's the headache coming?" Luke asked.

Lorelai's head shot up. "Oh terrif, thanks." she said sarcastically.

"That good huh?" he said.

"Can you make me a burger?" she asked changing the subject.

"It's like 10:30 in the morning." Luke said and Lorelai just looked at him for a second. "You want cheese?" he asked, giving in.

"Duh" she said.

"Kay, gimme ten minutes." Luke told her going into the kitchen.

"So you know what tonight is?" Lorelai yelled.

"Uh Thursday?" he yelled back.

"Well yeah, but its karaoke night!"

Luke came back from around the kitchen and stopped after she said that. "Are you serious?"

"No, I made it all up." she said sarcastically.

They were both silent for a few minutes.

"So, uh Luke. Are you gonna move in with me?" she blurted out.

"What?" he asked, his head shooting up.

"You heard me."

"Actually, uh I was thinking about that." he said stammering.

"And..?"

"Well, maybe we could uh get our own house, you know what I mean cause that house was yours and Rory's and …well I was thinking we could just get one that was for you and me. And Rory and April of course."

"Really?" Lorelai said thinking about it.

"No, I made it all up." he said mocking her. "Yes, really."

"I don't know." she said hesitantly.

"You, you don't know?" he asked getting slightly annoyed.

"It's just, that house is the only thing I've ever known in my adult life. I worked so hard to get it and have it for Rory; I don't know if I can let it go."

"Okay Lorelai, we had this same discussion two years ago, and I said I would move in there with you, but not that _he_ lived there, I, I don't know if I can."

"Well I don't know if I like the fact that you're asking me to sell my house." she told him, raising her voice.

"Well, I don't understand- this isn't the place to do this." he said looking around the diner as he obtained stares from everyone.

"Whatever. I've got to go." she said grabbing her purse and standing up.

"We'll talk about it later okay?" he said, putting his hand over hers.

"Mhmm." she mumbled, walking out, leaving Luke standing there, shaking his head.

"What was that about honey?" Miss Patty asked.

"Nothing." he said stiffly. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, it was obviously something dear; Lorelai didn't even finish her burger." Patty said pointing to the plate.

"I said don't worry about it." Luke snapped at her. "Caesar, I'm going out, cover for me." he said rushing out the door.

**xoxo**

"Lorelai, there is someone here to see you."

"Who is it Michel?" Lorelai asked as she sat in her office.

"The Flap Jack Man."

"Luke?"

"I do not have time to learn all the names of the men in your life Lorelai, I am very busy."

"Ouch." she said. "Just uh, tell him I'm busy."

"You're not to buys to talk to me." Luke said coming up behind Michel.

"Maybe I just don't want to. You can go Michel."

"Finally." he mumbled.

"I thought you took the day off."

"I decided I didn't want to sit home by myself, so I cam in. Close the door if you're going to yell at me." Lorelai said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not going to yell. We can talk about this like adults." Luke said, keeping his voice quiet and calm. "Look, I didn't mean for you to get upset, it was just an idea."

"Yeah, well it sounded like you were pretty set on it."

"I let myself think that you had already said yes and I had made this whole plan of how it would be in my head, and then when you said no, I kinda freaked."

"I didn't say no, I said I had to think about it. It's big Luke; it's not like buying a new rug or a box of pencils, its life changing."

"How is it so different from what we have now? We're together at someone's place every night; I wake up next to you every morning. It's the same thing, just in a different location." he asked her.

"Luke, it's not that I don't want to live with you, believe me, I do. I'm the one who started this whole thing. It's just I've never lived anywhere, except for the Gilmore's. I have so many memories in the house, some granted are not so good, but still, they're my life. I can't just run away from all of that. I want to live with you, I really, really do. But if I'm ever going to be able to, I'm going to need time. It's not something that's going to happen over night."

"A new house would mean we could start over, have a clean slate, get rid of everything from the past. It would make everything better." Luke said desperately.

"But I don't want to have to start over. Everything between us happened for a reason. I don't want to forget all the good things between us. I don't want to just throw everything out."

Luke sat there, taking everything in. "Take as much time as you need."

"Aw come on, don't make it sound like we're breaking up."

"It wasn't meant like that." he said looking at her.

"Well, I was watching that show the other day and George Clooney said it to his nurse, and they were breaking up."

"Well, we're not breaking up." he said walking closer to her.

"Good, cause I don't think I could take that again."

"You won't have to again. Unless you get sick of me." he joked walking even closer to her.

"Not even possible." she said as he moved closer, so they were nose to nose.

"Hm, I wouldn't be so sure." he said before he kissed her. The kiss soon got heated, and

Luke's hands were roaming under her shirt as he pinned her on top of her desk. Lorelai's hands were roaming through his hair now that his hat was on the floor.

"Lorelai." Michel said bursting into her office.

Luke stopped and looked over at Michel while Lorelai was still lying on her desk with her eyes closed.

"What Michel." Lorelai said annoyed.

"Lorelai, this is not a, how do you say porn show. This is a place of business."

"Did you come in here to actually tell me something or just to piss me off? Cause right now, you're just pissing me off."

"I came to tell you that the Baker's had a problem with their room. But if you want me to tell them you're to busy getting busy, then I will."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Tell them I'll be right there Michel." she said as she watched him leave. "Sorry babe, I gotta go deal with this."

"It's okay; I have to get back to the diner. I'll bring food home tonight." he said before giving her one more kiss.

"Kay, I'll be there." Lorelai said as she got up and fixed her shirt and her hair and then followed Luke to the lobby.

"Kay, have a good rest of the day. Love you." he said as he opened the door and kissed her again.

"Love you too babe." she said waving him off. She turned around and started to walk over to the front desk. "Mr. and Mrs. Baker, what seems to be the problem?"

**xoxo**

"Lorelai! I need some help." Luke yelled as he tried to hold all the bags in his hand and juggle Lorelai's coffee cup.

"Oh thanks!" she said taking the cup out of his hand and walking into the kitchen.

"Gee, that was a big help." he mumbled sarcastically.

Luke walked into the kitchen and set the bags down on the table.

"So," Lorelai started. "I thought about it all afternoon and I decided that I would be okay if we bought a house together."

"You didn't have to decide this quickly. I meant it when I said take all the time you need." he told her.

"I did take all the time I needed. And my parents, don't freak, were going to buy us a house when we were engaged, and I drove past it today, and it just went up for sale again. So maybe that one would be good. And my mother had said something about greasing Taylor's hands and having the address changed to a Stars Hollow one."

"Are you sure? You know this isn't like buying a rug or a box of pencils." he asked teasing her.

"Shut up." she said smacking his chest. "And yes, I'm positive."

"Good. We'll start looking soon." he said kissing her.

"Sounds good." she said into the kiss.

"So, we can grease Taylor's hand?" Luke asked breaking the kiss.

"I can not believe you just broke a kiss to talk about Taylor." Lorelai moaned.

"Oh sorry." he told her and kissed her again. "Is this better." he asked kissing her once again.

Lorelai just smiled into the kiss as she pulled him towards the stairs.

**xoxo**

**WELL? THAT'S CHAPTER 2. I WAS THINKING MAYBE 2 MORE CHAPTERS OR SO. BUT REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. ****SO THIS IS LOVE**** SHOULD BE UP SOON. :)**


	3. Even More Fights and Houses

**A/N: CHPATER 3! I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU :)**

**xoxo**

"Okay, why don't you like that one?" Luke asked as he and Lorelai walked out of the seventh house they had seen that day.

"It only has three bedrooms." she told him.

"There's one for April, one for Rory and then one for you and me. What's the problem?"

Lorelai stopped and looked up at him. "Okay. Fine. We'll take this one." she said angrily as she walked faster away from him.

"Wait a minute Lorelai." Luke said running after her and grabbing her arm. "Talk to me."

"No, you just did all the talking. If three bedrooms are enough for you than that's fine with me." Lorelai said as she tried to pull away from his grip.

"I don't understand why you're so upset."

"Then I don't understand why were in this relationship." she told him right before he stormed off.

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled, but Lorelai was already halfway down the street.

**xoxo**

"Come on Lorelai open the door." Luke said as he banged on the door of their bedroom.

"Go to Hell."

"Can we just talk about this?"

"No, you've already made up my mind, so go with it." Lorelai said through her tears.

"Open the door." he said sternly

"Get out of my house."

"Fine! If that's what you really want, I'll leave." Luke said before he stormed down the stairs.

"No, it's not what I want." Lorelai whispered to herself.

**xoxo**

Luke walked down the steps and slammed the front door shut. He walked around the porch and punched a couple of pillars on his way. He walked down the steps and got into his truck. He was about to put the keys in the ignition when he saw the light in their bedroom flick on. Lorelai was standing in the window with her hand pressed to the cool glass. Luke looked up at her face and shook his head. He opened the door to his truck and walked to the front door pushed it open and let himself in. He started up the steps and was met half way by Lorelai who threw her arms around him as her tears soaked his flannel.

"I'm sorry." she said as she sobbed.

"I know." Luke told her as he ran his hands up and down her hair. "So am I."

"I don't know why I freaked, I-uh I just kinda lost it."

"I'm sorry I should have understood where you were coming from, I mean we've had these kinds of conversations about kids and plants and furniture and jam hands, and I didn't put two and two together-"

"Luke, its okay." she told him.

"Look, we need to talk about this, figure out why you got so upset." Luke told her as they stood on the steps.

"I don't know why, I just snapped. It's no big deal." Lorelai said.

"Something's bothering you." he said as he led her t the couch.

"It's just-" she started, but paused.

"What?"

"Are you done?" Lorelai whispered.

"Am I done?" Luke repeated

"You have April and I have Rory. Is that it for us?" Lorelai asked, her tears threatening to spill over again.

"What? No! That's crazy Lorelai. I told you I wanted to have more kids with you. I meant it." he told her, taking her hands in his.

"Yeah but that was more than two years ago. Everything has changed." Lorelai said, as she stood up from the couch, her hands flying a mile a minute.

"We're still the same people Lorelai."

"No. We're not really Luke."

"I still want the same things." Luke told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking him in the eye.

"Positive." he told her as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Because I can't do it again Luke. I won't make it." she said, with tears still falling on her face.

"You won't have to." he whispered.

"I hope you're right." she said doubtfully.

"What," he said as he pulled away from her. "You honestly think we're not going to last this time?" he asked her angrily.

"No, it's just I've gone through breaking up with your two times. And after the first one I never thought I would have to go through that again. And then I had to and I know that if I have to do it again I'm not going to make it Luke. I can't lose you again."

"I had to go through it too Lorelai. I know how hard it was. Losing your love and your best friend all at the same time, it's not easy."

"Well you seemed fine." Lorelai told him

"Oh it was all a show, you more than anyone should know that." he said getting annoyed

"Well you're a pretty good actor." she yelled.

"I had April to deal with. You did a pretty good job hiding your hurt when you ran to Christopher." he yelled back.

"Okay? Are we seriously doing this again? We both know where we went wrong. There's no reason we need to rip open old wounds." Lorelai said.

"You're right I'm sorry."

"Me too." Lorelai said as Luke leaned in to kiss her. The kiss soon got heated and Luke was pushing Lorelai back towards the banister. He pinned her against it, pushing his body against her hard.

"Ow." Lorelai squealed as she pushed Luke away.

"What?" Luke asked, still intoxicated from the kiss.

"My back." she told him.

"Sorry." Luke said as he pulled her away from the banister. Lorelai put her hands around his neck and captured his lips with hers again. Luke pushed her backwards, and barely missed the banister again. He pushed her back and pinned her to the archway in the foyer. He kept pushing her backwards toward the kitchen but tripped over one of Lorelai's shoes and sent the two of them crashing to the floor. "Jesus Lorelai!" Luke yelled. Lorelai of course was already laughing hysterically.

"Oh man Luke." she said as laughter got the best of her. "You just made my day."

"You and your damn shoes." he said, annoyed.

"Aw I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Lorelai said trying to suppress her laughs.

"Um yeah." Luke told her, as he rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry baby." she told him, leaning in to kiss him but stopping when their lips were just millimeters apart. Then Lorelai pulled away and stood up.

"HEY!" He yelled. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I need to take a shower." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh no." Luke said standing up and bolting towards Lorelai. "You're going to pay for that.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed as she tried to get around the banister and up the stairs. Luke charged after her, and in the process knocked the lamp and the answering machine off the table in front of the stairs.

"Lorelai I'm going to kill you." he yelled from downstairs.

**xoxo**

_BABETTE'S FRONT YARD; SAME TIME_

"Morey! Didja here that?" Babette yelled into the house.

"No Babs, what was it?" Morey yelled back

"Sounded like Lorelai was wrestlin' with some alligators over there. I'm gonna go check it out." Babette yelled over her shoulder as she headed for Lorelai's house. She took out the key she had and unlocked the door. "Lorelai!" she yelled

Upstairs Luke and Lorelai were making out on the bed, not having made it to the shower. "Shit." she said as she pushed Luke off of her. "I'll be right there Babette." Lorelai yelled as she tried to find her shirt and fix her hair before she exited the room. She walked down the stairs and saw Babette sitting on the couch. "Hey." she offered with a smile.

"Whatcha got going on over here darlin'?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing big." Lorelai said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah?" Babette asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai responded.

"You're shirts on inside out suga." Babette told her as she laughed and Lorelai blushed. Lorelai heard the floor above her creak and she knew Luke was on his way down. She watched him walk down the stairs and stand behind her.

"Hi Babette" Luke said.

"Hiya doll face. You got a little something on your face." Babette said wiping her own face.

"Aw jeez!" Luke groaned.

"HA!" Lorelai yelled. "10 shades of red! Thanks Babette." Lorelai said walking down the rest of the stairs and standing in front of her neighbor.

"Not a problem suga." Babette said, as she reached to give Lorelai a high five. "Well I will leave you too alone." she told Lorelai as she walked to the door. "Hey Luke, there's something on your neck too."

**xoxo**

**THERE'S CHAPTER 3! I KNOW KINDAA SHORT, BUT LEAVE REVIEWS SO I'LL CONTINUE! THANKS A BUNCH. **


	4. No Fights and Rings

**A/N: WOAHHH. IT'S BEEN A LONG TIMEEEEEEEEEE! SORRY. I WANT GIVE ANY EXCUSES TO WHY THIS HASN'T BEEN UPDATED. I'M HAVING A HARD TIME WRITING FOR ****SO THIS IS LOVE****. NOT SURE WHY. BUT ANYWAYS HERE IT IS… **

**xoxo**

The cool fall air felt nice on Luke's face. This was his favorite time of the year. He loved the scenery, though he would never admit it to a living sole. He also loved the things that had happened during the season in his life. He and Lorelai had had their first official date, spent their first night together, he learned he had a daughter. Many good things happened to him in the fall and he had planned on keeping the tradition alive. He and Lorelai had been doing well. The first couple of weeks, well months actually had days full of not speaking and nights full of screaming followed by make up sex. Things started off rocky, they fought about the littlest things like how Luke burned Lorelai's toast on one side and not the other, or how Lorelai would leave her shoes all over the place. Once they got past the initial fear of losing the other again things calmed down. Things also seemed to be going well with April. She and Lorelai had become friends, as did Rory and April. Everything in the Gilmore-Danes house seemed to be going smoothly, but Luke was about to stir it up a bit.

Lorelai had gotten into the habit of working late again. It was not something Luke liked, but he kept his mouth shut. She would get home around nine or ten and be completely exhausted. Tonight Luke had asked more like begged her to come home at a decent hour, meaning five. She hesitantly agreed and arrived promptly at 6:30. That was fine with Luke, because he knew Lorelai. He knew that 5 really meant 6. He knew that five more minutes really meant fifteen. But that was okay. Those were all of the things he fell in love with. Lorelai walked in the door with an overdramatic sigh and tossed her bag on the couch and set off for the kitchen to find her boyfriend.

"Lukeyyyy!" she sang.

"Don't call me that." He said sternly from the stove.

"Yeah, yeah. What's cooking good looking?" she asked leaning over to kiss him.

"Just some spaghetti." Luke said as he stirred the pot.

"Yummm!" she hummed. "So why did you want me to come home so early?"

"You've been working late for the past couple of weeks. You need a break." He told her.

"Well, I could always use a night of Luke!"

"I thought so." He said taking the pasta off the stove.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I don't know, I thought after all these carbs we would need to find a way to burn them off." He said kissing her lips.

"Hm," she said into his kiss. "I think I can come up with a few ways."

"But first," Luke said pulling away "we have to eat."

"Okay, I'm starved." Lorelai said as she sat at the table. She picked up her napkin and opened it up to find writing on it. 'WILL', she traced her fingers over the familiar writing. "Luke what is this?" she asked holding it up.

"Hm," he said casually "Must I have no idea. I'll just put it over here." He told her taking it and setting it on the counter. "Here" he said as he handed her a new napkin.

"What's going on?" she asked skeptically.

"What do you mean?" Luke questioned, already enjoying his spaghetti.

"You're up to something." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"You're nuts." He rebuffed.

"You love me." She said smiling.

"For reasons we will never know." He shot back at her.

"Ouch." Lorelai said pretending to take offense to his previous comment.

"Eat your food." Luke said with a smile.

After their meal, Lorelai went upstairs to change her clothes while Luke let the dishes soak in the sink. She walked up the stairs to find a posted note stuck the bedroom door. She pulled it down and again traced her fingers over the writing. 'YOU' she read out loud. She stared at the note for a moment longer before opening her bedroom door. She walked to the bed to find the words 'MARRY ME' spelled out in coffee beans. She read the words and let out a loud shriek. Luke, who was kneeling at the bottom of the staircase smiled and opened the ring box, and waited for Lorelai to rush down the stairs. She did and stopped when she saw him, placing at hand over mouth.

"Lorelai." Luke said pausing. "Will you marry me?"

Lorelai looked at him and smiled "You had to steal the thunder this time, huh?" she joked.

Luke looked at her. "Is that a yes?"

"YES!" she yelled jumping into his arms.

**xoxo**

"So this time, we're going to make it to the altar." Lorelai said as she ran her fingers over his palms as they lay in bed.

"We are going to make it to the altar." Luke said with his eyes closed.

"We should have made it last time." Lorelai told him.

"We weren't ready." He whispered

"What?"

"Neither of us was ready to get married last time. We wouldn't have made it." Luke said as he rolled over to face her.

"You don't think we would have?" Lorelai questioned.

"I don't know, I just think that all of these things happened for a reason, I mean I know I'm not the same person I was back then. Are you?" He asked her.

"I don't think people ever change. I think they learn from their mistakes, and grow. But I don't think they've actually become someone new. At the end of day, you are who you are and that's probably who you've always been." Lorelai explained

"So what mistakes do you think I made?" Luke asked her after a moment of silence.

"We don't need to do this right now do we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want this to turn into something, like a fight. I want to be happy, and to celebrate." Lorelai said as she rubbed her nose against his chest, breathing in his scent.

Luke thought about it for a minute. "You got it" he said with a smile.

**WELL, JUST A KIND OF FILLER CHAPTERR. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWW !**


End file.
